Mandalore the Feathered
Mandalore the Feathered, born Fluffy, was Mandalore, and he had feathers. He often jumped out of airlocks and ripped apart Imperial ships with his bare beak and claws. He was an umbrella cockatoo, so when he talked, and he wasn't using a voice modulator, his voice sounded completely adorable. He became a rock star during his life. Biography Early life He didn't come out of his mom as a screaming baby, he came out as an egg. After a while under his parent's butts, he hatched because he was tired of being used as a seat and a toilet. His first words were "I will destroy your planet, bitch!" Growing up When he was only a week old, his parents were killed by Darth Vader for giving birth to Fluffy, because after he said his first words, he actually destroyed a planet with an Imperial base on it. Luckily, Fluffy grabbed his father's blaster and shot Vader in the arm and ran for his life. That is why he never learned to fly without a machine. After several years growing up in the streets of Corellia, Tatooine, and Coruscant, he ended up on Mandalore and PWNed the current Mandalore, becoming Mandalore the Feathered. Seeking Revenge After he became Mandalore, he decided to avenge the death of his parents. He started jumping out of airlocks near Imperial Star Destroyers to rip them apart. Finally, Vader was pissed off at Mandalore enough to hire bounty hunters to kidnap him. Vader would deal with Mandalore himself. Being kidnapped Eventually, Mandalore got kidnapped by a bounty hunter and brought to Vader. So he punched Vader in the face...thing, and started making yo mama jokes. Then he farted, and left. Destroying planets Mandalore the Feathered started destroying planets by pooping on them. His poop was that powerful. Vader got pissed off even more. So Mandalore threatened to destroy the Death Star. He was also very gassy at the time, so it was going to be very stinky. Mandalore and Vader got into a fight again, but this time, the Sith won by pushing the Mandalorian into a toilet, butt first. Mandalore then pooped and farted at the same time. It stank, but nothing got destroyed except the Death Star's plumbing. Destroying suns Mandalore got sick of destroying planets and began destroying suns. Vader got even more pissed, again. Mandalore farted on a star and destroyed it, starting his latest obsession. He ignited suns with his gassiness. Vader got pushed out an airlock when he met Mandalore again. Eating Bacon Tacos Mandalore stole all of the galaxy's bacon and tacos to fuel his new hobby, destroying suns. He also ate Alaskan Burritos. His gas destroyed tons of suns. Pissing off the Emperor He destroyed enough suns to piss the Emperor off. So he got hit with Force lightning. It just made Mandalore stronger. Becoming a Rock Star Mandalore wanted to become a rock star so he did. He became the wealthiest man in the galaxy, and he was often surrounded by hot babes. His songs made no sense but they were very cool. His most popular song, Darth Vader Sucks, was his life's story condensed into 3 minutes and with music. Writing a song Since he was a bird, writing songs was easy. He just started singing and recorded it. This made him popular all over the galaxy. Darth Vader Sucks He wrote the most popular song ever, Darth Vader Sucks, and then stole Boba Fett's armor. Personality and Traits Being Mandalore, he PWNed a lot of people. He also hated Darth Vader. He was born on a completely unknown planet that doesn't exist. Behind the Scenes George Lucas would kill anyone who put Mandalore the Feathered into "official canon". Category:Cool dudes Category:Killing machines Category:Males Category:Mandalorians Category:Mando crap Category:Musicians Category:People with weird hair Category:Really weird people Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Things that PWN big time Category:Toilet humor Category:Ways to die